


In Your Hands

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rika tells her the story of many Hinamizawas, Satoko has a strong reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Hands

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Satoko demanded. "You could have at least told me! I was right there... Right by your side all that time!"

"I didn't want to trouble you or anyone else with this. I just wanted to make you as happy as I could with the little time we had. I know you might not understand-"

"You idiot!" Satoko yelled. Rika let out a small gasp, backing away as she saw the look in Satoko's eyes. "Of course I don't understand! Happiness? Free of troubles? How could we be like that with what was going on?"

Rika looked away. "Of course you couldn't, that's why I tried to keep you all-"

"Idiot! Idiot!" Satoko shouted, shaking Rika now, until Rika herself fell to the floor. "Did you think you were better than us, keeping this information to yourself? Some sort of god? Maybe you took the rumors that you're Oyashiro-sama reborn to heart? Foolish, selfish! How can you make up for what we had to go through, knowing that you waited so long to give us the knowledge to protect ourselves!"

"I understand," Rika said, rising to her feet, taking on a serious expression and a deadpan tone. Satoko herself now paused, a little surprised at Rika's sudden change of manner. "I love you, Satoko, I always have. It's the reason why I did what I did."

"Rika..." Satoko whispered, still looking tense.

"Me an idiot, that could be true. Perhaps I can't make up for my perhaps poor decisions, but I'd like to try," Rika continued. "I'll put myself in your control. This life of mine, it's your's."

"Rika..." Satoko repeated, clenching her fists.

"Do what you will." Rika suddenly looked away, and then became surprised as the impact that came was Satoko's hug. Satoko began to cry furiously into Rika's chest. Rika hugged her back. "Satoko..." she said, allowing Satoko to cry her fill. "It's alright," Rika assured. _You're not weak_, Rika thought to herself. _Cry as much as you need to._

When Satoko was finished, she still lay in Rika's embrace. "Hey, Rika?" she finally spoke.

"Hm?" Rika said.

"I'm sorry I was too harsh, maybe... But I'm still going to hold you to it."

"What's that?"

"Your life. It's mine. I want you to stay with me, always."

"That's fine," Rika said with a small smile. She'd meant it to be a repentance, but actually, this was one of the ways that Rika had dreamed of spending the peaceful part of her life. Oh well, it didn't matter much, as long as Satoko's happiness could remain. That was what she always wanted to protect, after all.


End file.
